Stuck Screamin'
by Flower Sisters
Summary: [ReDone and Better][UPDATED] Love thy family? Yeah right! Lily’s sister, Petunia, pushed her away. What happens when Petunia has to come to Hogwarts? And not mention Lily having to deal with one Mr. James Potter. Lily will be ‘Stuck Screamin’
1. Chapter One: Happy Families? They Wish

**Title: Stuck Screamin'**

**Penname: Amara Potter**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer:All Belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Summary: Love thy family? Yeah right! Lily's Sister Petunia pushed her away, what happens when Petunia has to come to Hogwarts? And not mention Lily having to deal with one Mr. James Potter. Lily will be 'Stuck Screamin'**

* * *

"Hey, Lily..." Said Lily Rosa-Anna Evan's best friend Lucy Janet Chase but Lily did not respond but sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common, silent, staring into the nothingness of the dull room. Lucy looked to the wall to which Lily stared. Then she looked back to her best friend and asked; "What's wrong Lil?" Lily pointed to a sign on the notice board and Lucy walked casually over there and read one of the new messages posted by the teachers.

* * *

**Day of Celebration**

A celebration will be held soon. This will be an exciting celebration and ball for the anniversary of the first muggle-born witch or wizard being accepted into Hogwarts. They will be an event on which your parents, siblings and/or other family members may see how we have evolved. Both magic and muggle family are both welcome and asked to come to the ball/day of celebration. Invitations have been sent and you will receive your parents reply on the board in no less then a few days. The school is welcoming to any non-magical people into our school.

_**Deputy Head, Professor McGonagall **_

* * *

Lucy looked at Lily and Lily was completely white in the face. Lily began to speak, almost insanely to Lucy quickly "My mum, dad and..." she looked to Lucy begging and sorrowfully "Sister is coming."

"Petunia... oh no" Lucy sat down and looked over to Lily, she patted her hand on Lily's slouching back and Lucy muttered quietly and comforting to her "It won't be that bad..." Lily's eyes widen and she stood up.

"IT WON'T BE THAT BAD! YOU HAVE MET MY SISTER!" Lily yelled to Lucy, this was true, once Lucy had come over Lily's house on the holidays and all the girls were in mortal hell. Petunia was always complaining that they were freaks, you get the idea. Lucy sighed as she got up and began to pace in front of the couch. Lily sat down and began to hyper-ventilate.

"Breathe Lil, Breathe" Lucy said to Lily sitting back down to Lily. She was beginning to get a headache from standing and sitting "Breathe" said Lucy.

"We will get though this with style and grace ok?" Lily nodded and looked as if she was going to be sick. Then Lily looked back to her with a raised eye-brow "Well… we will TRY to get though this with style and grace."

James Potter walked into the Common Room where the girls were. His black untidy hair, even untidier. Lily raised her nose to him, showing him that she was unimpressed, but soon she went back to being worried and white faced at the thought of her sister coming to see Hogwarts. He smiled to them as he walked past the sign but then ran back to see what it said. His face also went white and he sat stupidly on the couch next to the girls after reading it.

"Hi..." he said stupidly at the girls at he looked into space. "Oh my god..." Not much later, Sirius walked in and he looked at the notice. He looked as if he was about to scream and although James would not be at all surprised if he did.

Sirius sat down with James, Lily and Lucy. There they sat, two maunders, and two of the best student in the class. The only thing they had at all in common was the fact they were all frightened of seeing their families.

"Fam—families. Please tell me I read it wrong" Sirius muttered weakly, staring into air next Lily. "Tell me…" Lily muttered after him quietly and sadly, hardly making any sense.

"Don't worry... you're not the only one." He pointed towards a bunch of 1 – 4 years coming in, reading the message and running to their rooms.

"Someone is in trouble," said Lupin in a sing-song voice. Lily giggled. Why was she talking to these people? She knew why… she liked their leader (of sorts) James Potter. What a stupid last name Potter, oh so scary. Even though she thought it was stupid she still wrote 'Lily Potter' on the books no one saw her read.

How could she like him? He was a twit… an attituded twit! That is what he was… but why did she like him. This even confused her. She sighed as she looked at him. "What am I going to do…?"

"About your family?" Lucy asked raising a questioning eye brow. "Of—of course" Lily muttered back. "What else would I mean?" Lucy looked at James' worried and pale face and wink to Lily.

Lily raised her finger to her lips hastily and then looked back to the questioning glances of Remus and Sirius. She laughed nervously. _'Petunia… POTTER… and evil Lucy Chase. I hate my life'_ she thought weakly putting her face in her hands.

"You must really hate you sister" smiled Remus, nudging Sirius in the ribs as he began to laugh and speak. Of course Remus wouldn't allow him to let Lily know that they knew, because they had known for an extremely long time. James like her too, of course they were sworn to quietness, one thing Sirius certainly wasn't skilled at.

Well they would have to be skilled today, it was already 8:00 p.m. James, Sirius and Remus had been 'studying' with Jane Lanett. Of course this meant checking her out, but Lucy and Lily chose not to comment.

Lily, as per usual had been at the library actually studying and Lucy… was doing what Lucy doing best, swimming. Do by the lake, in the cold, in nothing but a bikini. Lily envied her, well after she stopped thought she was crazy. Lucy was a determent student and swimmer.

Lily barely found time to study. But, as she was still scared, frightened or just plain scared beyond wits by the face there was a very good chance her mother, father and big sister would be coming to the Hogwarts grounds, she had no time to worry about grades, classes, she just sat there mindless.

"Come on Lily. We'd better go to bed." Lucy muttered to Lily and merely nodded in reply and got up off the couch and walked to the Girls' Common Room with Lucy at side.

James sat in the common room, his friend beside him. Sirius sat on the arms of the chair sighing as he hit James over to head and he and Remus walked off to the Boys' Dorm. James looked at where they disappeared to and exclaimed "WHAT?"


	2. Chapter Two: Lovin' Potions

**Title:** Stuck Screamin'  
**Penname:** Amara Potter  
**Disclaimer:** ® Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling, ® nothing -- Me  
**Summary/Teaser:** Love thy family? Yeah right! Lily's Sister Petunia pushed her away, what happens when Petunia has to come to Hogwarts? And not mention Lily having to deal with one Mr. James Potter. Lily will be 'Stuck Screamin'

* * *

Lily wasn't a complainer but when it came to her family she made exceptions. She hated them more then anything. Well her sister more then her parents. Lily was one of the few Muggle-borns at Hogwarts. There were a few, Julian Jakes; 4 year Ravenclaw, Helene Monad; 7 year Hufflepuff. But they were fairly rare. Her sister, Petunia was just so… mean and un-accepting of Lily's kind. This of course means witch and/or wizard.

After they had found out about the day when they're parents would come to Hogwarts, most people began to accept it. AKA chose to live in denial that, that day would come. Lily glanced over to a fairly worried looking James and smiled. He really was quite cute--

"What you thinking?" Lucy voice interrupted happy thought happy family (well those were fairly unhappy thoughts) and of James Potter. Gryffindor's favorite seeker. Although Lily couldn't be caught following treads, she was meant to be above that. An intellectual. Although James, he was an acceptation.

"Nothing… I am having a lot of happy non-thoughts." She replied lying as she steered her gazing glance over to Lucy's eyes "What else could I be thinking of?" Lucy just sighed and crossed her head in disbelief or Lily's bad lying.

"So not one of your intense and pondering thoughts are on a certain ever so cute and not the mention hot Gryffindor Seeker?" Lucy giggled mocking glancing over to James, Sirius and Remus whom stood around a cauldron at the back of the room.

Lucy herself was quietly shocked that they came at all, even though it was properly to snicker at Severus Snape. Lucy and Lily were properly the only people whom did not call him Snivellus in the school. Maybe because Lily had been at the other end of most of James jokes before he noticed that Snape was so much easier to tease.

"No!" Lily said a little too fast. She looked down embarrassed "Maybe one—or two are on James- Potter…" she corrected herself blushing madly. As she cut up an potion ingredient to placed it in the pot in front of her.

Lily and Lucy didn't notice their other best friend; Jane Luca enter the room at side in beside them. She had always had a habit of sneaking up on people. She could get past any teacher and make them think she was always there.

"Oh first names are always a sign of friendship or crush…" laughed Janie quietly as she obviously had heard their conversation (or some of it).

Lily sighed as she continued to complete the potion. She had even forgotten which one they were making, she was just following the guide line.

Lily muttered looking down to her book intensely, "I don't like him… he is just kinder to me now…" a smile appeared on her face as she looked towards James, but it was only a glance. Then she turned again and, not stared, just watched intensely.

"So cuteness level?" Lucy asked, this was their game; the cuteness level of guys. They had basically done the whole school of guys in a journal in their dorm, they all independently voted and a spell would give them the final vote. James was given 42, Sirius; 56, Remus; 76 and Severus; 8.

"Who? James? 50—60 if he's lucky." Lily laughed, for the first time since she found out that Petunia was coming to Hogwarts. It was at the back of her mind now, all she thought about now was James.

"Hey I think they are talking about us…" whispered Sirius to James, their backs facing the girls'. Remus went to look around. "Don't look at them! Go to the potions cupboard and see you they are looking at…" Sirius pulled Remus back from going to look at Lucy, Lily and Janie.

"Guys leave them be…" James said. He was becoming impatient with his friend and his work. He cut of Gulfweed and placed in the pot in front of him and it turned bright green.

"James, are you still freaking about family?" Asked Sirius concerned. Usually James only focused on work to get his mind off other things. I.E. family and/or Lily hating him.

"Of course I am freaking! Wait until everyone sees my family! Mum and dad ok what about my brother and SISTER!" James looked angrily at Sirius as throw in a purple ingredient and it turned a light blue.

Remus (while James was freaking) walked over to the potions cupboard. He looked at Lily. She was indeed staring at one of them. He followed her eyes. She was staring straight at James. He laughed to himself as he walked back to his friends. "You won't believe who Evans been staring at all this time…"

James didn't look interested he merely stared at his potion. "Prongs…" Remus smiled evilly Sirius starting laughing and then James kicked him.

"Stop laughing I can't think" James said strongly, looking over too his potions book for his next, pointless instruction on the creation of some potion that he would never use again. It was a love potion. _'If only they were legal in Hogwarts…'_ James thought.

"James did you here what we said…" Sirius looked at him worried. If he had heard something like that on a normal day, he would have teased Evans for the rest of her life, not totally and completely ignored it.

"No and I don't care!" James said bitterly as he dropped the last ingredient into the cauldron and it turned lovely red with streams of pink in it.

"We said Evans likes you…" Whispered Sirius, quietly laughing as he waited for James response, he was sure it would be hilarious.

James froze. He glanced back to Lily. His mind froze. He had always liked her back never said anything. She had only ever called him Potter. Sometimes James but that extremely and utterly rare.

"And James likes her… how sweet" Sirius teased smiling as he laughing placed to where his heart (if it existed) would have been.

"Shut up Sirius…"


	3. Chapter Three: Invitations to Tease

**Title:** Stuck Screamin'  
**Penname:** Amara Potter  
**Disclaimer:** ® Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling, ® nothing -- Me  
**Summary/Teaser:** Love thy family? Yeah right! Lily's Sister Petunia pushed her away, what happens when Petunia has to come to Hogwarts? And not mention Lily having to deal with one Mr. James Potter. Lily will be 'Stuck Screamin'

* * *

Sighing, James walked up to the Gryffindor Notice board after his potions lesson and began to read it muttering, "Any more bad news on you?" he asked it.

* * *

**Quidditch Try-Outs**

Join the Quidditch Team. Beater and Chaser positions are open and try-out will be held in a few weeks. Remember, girls are welcome to join in, but please DO NOT wear skirts and/or dresses to the try-outs. Own broom not required, but recommended, for the Hogwarts brooms are tired and worn out.

**Gryffindor Team Captain **

* * *

'Pfft. I'm already on the team.' James thought as he scanned the board again for more interesting news on it. Hoping for nothing to do with the day his family would come. Atlas his wished failed;

* * *

**Day of Celebration Ball **

The final date for the Day of Celebration hasn't been decided although the professors have decided to have a ball as soon as they arrive. Each and EVERY student is required to bring a date, besides those whom decide not have family coming.

* * *

James's eyes widen as he read the paper over and over again expecting it to change. Not only was his family coming… there was a ball. He wondered if the teachers took pleasure in making the students doing everything they hated. Then he remembered their teachers, so of course they did. "Evil professors" he muttered angrily at the thought of his professor and their FANTASTIC idea to torment the students. "Maybe I should ask Lily?" he asked himself wondering.

"Ask me what?" he turned as saw Lily looking at him, smiling wonderful, her potions books still in her hands. James had casted a spell on his to make them go up to his dorm by themselves.

"Ask you if you have seen the notice" James said lying; he thought this was a good cover-up for his thought on asking Lily to the ball. Although Lily looked a tiny bit unset with this answer. She

"Oh- well no- let me see-" She walked up to the notice board and as she looked back at James she looked as if she was going to scream. "A- a ball-" she remained silent.

"We have a ball-" She read it several times, much in the same way that James did, hoping and praying that it would change for some magical reason, then realizing it was going to she looked back at James. "Eek-" she pouted.

"Right there with you…" Sighed James patting Lily on the back comforting. Sirius walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, his books also gone. James had showed him the charm so they could go and flirt with girls, without the burden of books in their arms.

"What you guys talking about?" Sirius said coming over to them. James didn't speak he just pointed towards the board. Sirius walked over to it and turned back to them saying only; "Eek…"

"Well I'm thrilled…" Remus said walking up them casually. They looked at him in disbelief. Remus had been the first one back, and he'd properly already had a chance to react to the announcement "Well I am not going to scream or protest the school…"

"So any ideas on whom you are going to ask James…?" smirked Sirius glancing to Lily, almost laughing. Lily looked over to him confused and turned back to James. Sirius snickered out of Lily's hearing range and view.

"Nope… you?" James said giving Sirius a harsh look saying only 'Do you like how your face looks Sirius?'

"Well maybe one… but why should I tell you, Potter?" Sirius looked defensive of who he was going to ask as Lily raised her eye-brow. Calling James, Potter was a great insult when said by he's friends. But a worst one was Jamie.

"Because you want to know mine…"

"Stop fighting children" Remus didn't even look at them, he was more interested in his homework, the geek.

"Oh and who are you going to ask?" inquired Sirius.

"Tonks…" he replied without really knowing what he was saying. He looked at them and blushed. Sirius looked around the corner and left the discussion.

"Tonks… interesting choice…" giggled Lily, remembering their meeting of Miss. Tonks. Pink hair, and an ever changing face; which was cool. But she herself was a little—Weird. But, then again, who isn't?

"Oh and want me to tell who I know you want to ask?" Smile Lucy walking into the conversation. Her face was, lightened, happy perhaps. An extremely unusual mode for one Miss. Lucy Chase.

"Lucy..." moaned Lily angrily, Pinching Lucy side as she went to say Lily's name. "Ssh!" she muttered more angrily.

"Well I have a date…" Sirius said coming back, looking casual as they other's stared in astonishment "you got a date that fast?" James looked at him as though he thought it was a joke.

"Who is it?" Asked Lily smiling childishly at the thought of ANY girl lowering her standards to be with a jerk like him, although even Lil had to admit, he could be charming at times. Unnecessary times at best, but nevertheless charming.

"And why would I tell you?" smugness. Anyone who knew the Marauders well enough knew that they were the masters of Smugness, but of course, they were also idiots. Sirius had to be the best at annoying his fellow friends by using his advanced skills against them.

"Because you don't know who Remus is going with…" James said looking proud with himself. Again; the masters of smugness. Even though James looks WAY hotter then Sirius when he is in smug mode, they were all annoying in their smugness. The Marauders were also the masters of wrongful proud-ness. AKA Being proud were unnecessary.

"Yes I do... Tonks"

"How do you know?" Looking hurt that Sirius could know something that he didn't tell him was a bad sign. Due to the fact, Sirius learnt everything from rumors.

"Because you always stared at her during class…" Smirked Sirius hitting Remus over the head playfully "Digression man" Sirius advised him.

"Note to self: stop doing that" laughed Remus "Plus; me, Sirius and Lucy should go and do our homework. Didn't you do that last night Jamie?"

James almost fell over at the sound of his name being pronounced 'Jamie' "Didn't you?" James asked Remus smugly. Once more I will mention their king of smugness-ness. And then James got a clue, and saw what Remus was going to do.

"Yeah it will give you and Potter time to know each other…" giggled Lucy knowledgably.

"Why would we want to do that…?" Lily and James said together, defensively and Sirius covered his mouth to hide the smirking that James could be so obvious, and Lily so blind.

Lucy winked at Lily and Lily mouthed "Thank you…" as Lucy was swept away by Remus and Sirius into a small corridor between the girls and boys dorm.

"Why you looking so nervous Jamie?" Lily smiled to him, almost flirtingly. She looked so childish as she rocked forth towards him.

"Because, in 5 minutes I'm going to ask you to go to the dance with me" he said to her.

"If it helps, I'm going to say yes. Surprisingly"

"Yes, it helps lots" James smiled as he smiled "Lily want to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course" she laughed.

"Well we did our bit…" Lucy said looking towards them smiling. She and the rest of the boys were hiding around the corner.

"Anyway Sirius who DID you ask?" Remus laughed

Sirius's and Lucy face went bright red. "Lucy…" he muttered.

"Anyway where is the other guy you hang with?" Lucy said quickly trying to steer the conversation away from her and Sirius.

"Peter… Snivellus jinxed him and he had to be sent home…"

"Stupid Snivellus…"

"Well I am going to ask Tonks… see you…"

"Have fun" Teased Sirius

"Have fun with Lucy…."

"I hate you both…" sighed Lucy


End file.
